


don't want to wake up from you

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: Kuroo first saw him in his crystal ball, when he was tracking the movements of the band of heroes.For KuroDai Weekend 2017 Day 1: Ennoshita Productions - Final HQ Quest





	don't want to wake up from you

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KURODAI WEEKEND EVERYONE!!!! This piece could be seen as a prequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12820992/chapters/29398383).
> 
> Enjoy!

Kuroo first saw him in his crystal ball, when he was tracking the movements of the band of heroes.

The Grand King is being completely impatient, as to when his former knight, and former archer would get to the castle. Since The Grand King had better (or worse, depending on who’s asking) things to do than watch over people who are out to defeat him, he tasked his trusted advisor to do the job.

It’s a job he couldn’t well refuse, but truthfully, it had been boring him to death. The band of misfit heroes weren’t entertaining, to say the least. The most he could snicker at is when the stoic archer and the shorty hero get into ridiculous situations just because they’re trying to outdo each other.

Kuroo watches them with bored eyes as they enter the façade of what he believes to be the oldest inn in the village. Iwaizumi the Knight was the one leading the group, so he was the one the receptionist approached.

Kuroo sighs in utter boredom, and is about to call it a day and decides to just report whatever to the Grand King later on, when he catches the sight of Iwaizumi getting rather self-conscious in front of the guy who’s currently accommodating them. It was hard to tell really, since he’s just looking through a crystal ball and all, but he would recognize the gesture of scratching the back of one’s neck in a rather sheepish manner anywhere. More so since it’s someone like Iwaizumi doing it.

It doesn’t mean much to Kuroo to be honest, but, this little bit of reaction from Iwaizumi is something worth reporting since it could be something that Oikawa would want to know. So, he zooms in his crystal ball to get a clearer look, but instead of it focusing on Iwaizumi, he’s greeted by the pleasant smile of the inn’s receptionist. Kuroo understood at that moment, why Iwaizumi would react like so.

The guy, probably around in his early adulthood, is plain by all means. He’s got cropped, black hair, but he’s got a wide and sturdy built, if his shoulders are to go by. He doesn’t seem like someone who would stand out, but there’s something… disarming about his smile.

Kuroo slowly breathes out the air the he didn’t know he was holding and he has completely forgotten about his plan to pause watching as he kept at it until the moment the receptionist gives the wooden tab to Iwaizumi and ushered them to their room. He waves a dismissing hand in front of the crystal ball, clearing the image and making it translucent. He drums his fingers on the table, as he tries to organize his thoughts.

On one hand, he definitely needs to tell Oikawa about the arrival of the heroes. He’ll definitely ask about Iwaizumi, and probably Kageyama. It is pertinent information, and something that could still reach Oikawa’s ears, one way or another, even without consulting Kuroo. He’s got other sources for sure and not telling him first hand would be bad form.

However, there’s something nagging at the back of Kuroo’s mind, remembering the smile of the inn’s receptionist, and the way Iwaizumi reacted to it. It’s probably harmless, nothing to be upset about. At least Kuroo thinks.

But, it’s Iwaizumi. And despite him being technically Oikawa’s enemy, they have been friends and Oikawa could get quite possessive when it comes to him. Kuroo doesn’t want to think about what would happen to the poor guy.

The poor guy who got into trouble just because he’s got a disarming smile.

Kuroo stops drumming his fingers, then takes a deep breath and makes his decision.

\----------

Kuroo kept on watching the group as they roam around the village, mingling with the villagers and trying to gather as much information as they could about the reign of the Grand King. Not that they’re actually succeeding.

Most of the villagers have become cynical about their situation. They go by their daily routine, but it isn’t exactly an ideal one. Some on the other hand, aren’t trusting of travelers, generally wary of newcomers. The only decent amount of information they could get is from the innkeeper and the receptionist guy, who’re always willing to extend their help to the group.

This means that they spend majority of their time at the inn which ultimately means that they spend majority of their time with the receptionist.

It also meant that Kuroo learned few things about him.

For starters, his name is Sawamura Daichi. He’s an orphan, adopted by the innkeeper and treated like a beloved grandson. He also works for the real grandson of the innkeeper as an assistant barkeep, although he only ever does that when they’re badly short staffed.

He’s generally amicable, although Kuroo had witness him lose his temper for a moment because of the two bickering heroes. He doesn’t seem scared of the monk the group is with. And he’s definitely earned Iwaizumi and Kenma’s trust.

He’d been friends with Kenma and although they’re on different sides now, Kuroo still knows him. He doesn’t open up to people, much less strangers easily, but he has seen Kenma spend some of his quiet time with Sawamura, whenever the shorty is out with Kageyama.

If Sawamura wasn’t so decidedly human, Kuroo would’ve thought that he’s got some magical powers as well.

Speaking of which, the images he’d been getting the past few days are getting blurry. And sometimes, when he’s not looking, the crystal ball will just be foggy and he had to increase the level of his magic just to keep watching them. Listening to conversations had been par for the course since the beginning, because of Kenma’s magic. And the crystal balls magic could only do so much.

But if they’re gradually becoming difficult to watch, its either something’s interfering with it or Kenma’s actually getting stronger. Whatever it is, Kuroo needs to resort to something else other than spying to gather more information.

Oikawa hasn’t been happy with his dull reports, and he doesn’t seem to be getting anything substantial from his other sources as well. Kuroo better deliver or else he’ll be facing the Grand King’s wrath and he’d rather not have that.

He gazes at the crystal ball again. If there’s just some other way to get some intel about the heroes. It doesn’t really have to come from them. It could be from someone they mingle with, someone they talk to…

The image on the crystal ball focused on Sawamura, who was hanging up the freshly laundered robes with the help of Aone.

Kuroo stops short as inspiration struck him. His eyes turned darker, but it glinted with mischief. His mouth curled into a devious smirk.

Time to pay someone a visit.

\----------

Despite thinking that, Kuroo is actually unable to physically visit Sawamura.

It goes without saying that Kenma’s layered it with protective magic. Another thing is that glamour spell won’t work on as well. Kenma’s magic and status as White Mage means his magic is pure and it could see very well through any deceptive magic, at least when it’s up close.

Kuroo doesn’t hold any illusion that he’ll be welcomed warmly at the village in his true form. Kidnapping Sawamura and holding him hostage could work, but Kuroo’s not the sort to use brute tactics. He may be flashy sometimes, but he prefers to use subtle methods.

And so he chose dream walking. He browsed books about fabricating dreamscapes and projecting his consciousness into someone else’s unconscious. There are a lot of factors to consider such as the predisposition to hypnosis and rate of how one reaches an optimal altered state, among others. He also has to calibrate his crystal ball yet again, so that it would have laser focus to enter an unconscious mind and be strong enough to hold a make believe world at the same time.

It’s a lot of work, but he’s done preparing sooner than he expected. After all, he’s not the Dark Wizard for nothing.

All that’s left is enacting it to see how it would hold up. And tonight seemed like the perfect time to do so.

He already knows enough of Sawamura’s schedule, knows his ritual before going to sleep at the exact same time every night. Kuroo appreciates that he’s a man of habit, especially since its working on his favor.

Kuroo watches Sawamura as he cover himself with a blanket and close his eyes. He waits for a few minutes just to make sure that Sawamura’s already asleep, before he chants the spell that would enable his crystal ball to make a path towards Sawamura’s unconscious.

He closes his eyes and projects his consciousness while visualizing his dreamscape. Walking along the path that the crystal ball is trying to make is something like walking on a dark hallway, not different from the way to the underground dungeon.

While walking, he fabricates the image of the village with its low, clustered houses and bright red roofs. He thinks of the maze like structure of narrow alleys and sharp corners. He imagines the breeze, gently swaying the banners on the stores and making the installed pinwheels on some windowsills turn. Finally, there’s something bright behind his eyelids and Kuroo took this as a cue to open his eyes.

He finds himself in the middle of the street at the busiest part of the village, the market. Few villagers are walking by, most of them aimlessly. Some are pausing to look over at the produce, but no one is exactly buying.

He chose the village since its simple enough for him to recreate, and familiar enough for Sawamura to navigate. Besides, Kuroo isn’t sure how much Sawamura would remember about this particular dream, so he decided to lessen the unusual details, lest it would give him away. He wants to maintain the magic for as long as he could, while making it as realistic for Sawamura as possible so he wouldn’t suspect a thing while they’re inside it.

Looking around, he congratulates himself for mostly doing a good job. This is better than he expected, with the dreamscape livelier than it actually is and it mimics the village down to some finer details. He looks down on himself to check his appearance and noticed that he’s been divested of his long red coat and black outfit. Instead he’s clothed like a common villager. He brings his hands of his head and is satisfied when he doesn’t feel his horn.

This is actually working better than expected. However, the real proof that this worked is if Sawamura’s unconscious is actually here.

Kuroo isn’t seeing him anywhere near and he worries about the spell not working properly. He steps back, about to turn around to the direction of the inn when he collides with someone. Or rather, someone collides with him.

“Ah, sorry,” the person who bumped him says. Kuroo faces him properly, and he recognizes, even with his back bent in an apologetic bow and only the back of it showing, that this is Sawamura. It took a moment for Kuroo to realize that he finally heard Sawamura’s voice, and honestly, he sounds exactly like how Kuroo expected him to sound.

Sawamura stands straight and Kuroo’s finally able to see him up close. And he can attest that his crystal ball is not doing Sawamura enough justice.

Kuroo’s got the hair details and the body built right, but up close, Sawamura has more defined jaws and even defined arms. He has this air of kindness, but there’s also a hint of solid spine. And Kuroo already thinks that his smile is disarming, but he wasn’t prepared to look into Sawamura’s eyes, them being big, bright pools of brown.

“Uhm, are you alright?” Sawamura asks, head titled to the side, concern showing on his face.

Kuroo snaps his slightly parted mouth close and nods his head, not trusting himself to speak just yet. He wanted to meet Sawamura, but now he has, he lost his composure because the human isn’t what he was expecting.

Sawamura nods slowly. “I’m really sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he says, scratching his cheeks sheepishly.

“It-It’s alright,” Kuroo replies. “I wasn’t looking too.”

“Right…” They stand in front of each other with Sawamura shuffling awkwardly, while Kuroo is standing still, afraid to move.

“Anyway,” Sawamura breaks the uncomfortable silence first. “I have to go. I’m sorry again.” He bows his head and steps aside, starts walking away, leaving Kuroo behind.

This snaps Kuroo out of his daze. “Wait!”

Sawamura immediately stops and turns. Kuroo closes their distance but he doesn’t say anything. His silver tongue must have turned to lead. Sawamura is looking expectantly at him, and Kuroo blurts out the first thing that came to his mind.

“Can you show me around the village? I’m kind of… new… here.”

Sawamura blinks a few times, then “Yeah, of course. I don’t mind.”

Kuroo relaxes his shoulders that he didn’t know he tensed up and exhales. “My name is Kuroo, by the way,” he says, offering a hand.

Sawamura takes Kuroo’s hand on his own. “I’m Sawamura. It’s nice to meet you,” he says with a small smile.

Kuroo returns the smile with his own. But _Yeah, I know_ , is what he really thinks.

\----------

True to his words, Sawamura shows him around the village, adding bits of information about the places and the people. Kuroo all soaked them up, because there’s just something about the way Sawamura tells the story. There’s something mesmerizing about him and his voice. Not a lot of beings, much less a human, has this effect on Kuroo, but Sawamura has been doing it quiet effortlessly, and he doesn’t understand why.

Kuroo tries to figure it out all the while trying to keep up with Sawamura’s stories, that he almost lost track of time. It’s a good thing that his dreamscape was intuitive enough to turn the skies dark, which means that dawn is about to break at the real world.

He doesn’t want to do it, not ready to part with Sawamura just yet, but he has to. He doesn’t know what effect it would have on Sawamura if he breaks the dream because he’s gained consciousness.

“Sawamura-san,” he calls out. When Sawamura faces him, he’s met with Kuroo’s glowing eyes.

“It’s time for you to go back,” Kuroo commands. Inducement should be used sparingly as he might permanently alter something in Sawamura, because he’s the one trespassing his mindscape after all. But he’s got himself quite in a pinch.

Sawamura’s bright eyes dulled as the haze of the command took over him. Something pulled at Kuroo’s insides when he saw that, but it’s too late to take the command back. Besides, he really needs to wrap this up.

Sawamura turns around and walks sluggishly away from him, heading to the direction of the ‘inn’.

Kuroo closes his eyes and imagines the dreamscape folding towards him, the colors slowly disappearing as it turns the surroundings black. He opens his eyes and he’s back in his chamber, standing in front of his crystal ball, which was smoky at the moment. It clears after some time, now showing Sawamura turning in his sleep.

The spell took a toll on his magic and he’s sufficiently drained. It’s only then that he realized that he didn’t get the information he sought at the first place. He groans at his own foolishness, but he’s quite half-hearted about it.

After all, it just means that he’ll get to meet Sawamura in his dreams again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
